Techniques for enhancing call center performance may include improving customer interactions with the call center and the call center's agents. For example, attempt to increase call center performance may include implementing a computer related method that includes accepting user input for analysis of a database having media data and metadata for more rapidly solving the user's problem. Other call center call topic resolution enhancements may include input from a supervisor using a grading system to indicate preferred solutions to problems, or presenting analyses to a call center agent for helping in a decision making process. Other techniques may include searching for words in one or more files to build a knowledge base from previous call topics and solution. In call centers, first call resolution is an important metric to gauge customer satisfaction. Another important metric used by call centers is the length of call time, or the amount of time a customer spends getting service including talking to an agent. Most call routing in typical call centers is based on services offered, for example, using the key pad of a telephone to select areas of interest, rather than the needs of the customer, for example, repeated calls from the customer, or urgency to the customer.
It would therefore be desirable to improve call center response metrics. It would further be advantageous to improve the customer's experience with the call center while improving call center response metrics.